trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonore Duskstar
Overview The oldest of the Duskstar siblings. He is a former captain from the Moonvale Army, now retired. Currently, he wanders the land looking for his missing family. Some people know him by his moniker: the Stoneskin Soldier. While many people know his name, he is working under the alias Terrance at the moment. Appearance Sonore is a man that has most typical looks though there are a couple of oddities in his appearance. His eyes are an ashy grey color while his skin is a bit darker than fair; those are normal among humans in Klosseipa. His jet black hair, which he admits is natural, is unusual. Another odd thing about his looks is the cloak that he always wears, the Orange Elemental Cloak. The cloak is dark orange in hue and decorated with Terran runes. He wears this cloak with everything, no matter how gaudy or bad it looks. Sonore doesn't say much about the cloak, but he gets quite offended by those who insult it. Personality People who have met Sonore state that he is an amiable young man who normally has a relaxed demeanor. He's always open to talking and isn't shy about starting conversations. In general, he's the typical nice guy who is open to any and everyone. It is a well known fact to many that Sonore has a fondness for women. He respects them tremendously and will typically listen to them before men. A more comical factoid is that he has a habit of playfully flirting with women around his age. He states he does it simply to amuse them and lift their spirits, though some speculate that he has other reasons for doing so. Still, as much as he adores women, he isn't afraid to stand against one who breaks the law or is up to no good. History Early Childhood Sonore was born to Lyric and Rhythm Duskstar, a pair of Bards. He grew up with great expectations, coming from the Duskstar family after all; many people expected the first born of a new generation of Duskstars to be just as mighty as his predecessors. After his parents took him to a Wizard to detect any magical potential, it was found that Sonore had no natural affinity for magic. His parents were not devastated but a seed of worry was planted in their minds. When he was two, Sonore gained his first sister: Cadenza. There was immediate dislike between the two as when they first met, after Rhythm and Cadenza were brought back from the hospital, Cadenza spat in Sonore's face. Over the next four years, Sonore would gain another two sisters: Harmonia and Melodia. Harmonia and Sonore had a much better start, as Harmonia seemed to recognize all of her familial bonds, even as a newborn. Melodia was just as bad as Cadenza though; rather than spitting though, Melodia had cried when Sonore tried to hold her. Over the next few years, Sonore would learn to appreciate the art of magic as well as begin studying it despite not being able to utilize it himself. He'd pass this passion on to each of his sisters who were a bit more studious than him. The Disappearance of the Duskstars When he was fourteen, Cadenza went out one day and upon her return had the appearance of a Green Hag and even held some of the powers of a Hag. Sonore watched as Cadenza locked herself away in Duskstar Manor, studying magic even more thoroughly in order to find a way to reverse her curse. Her search did not go on for long as a few short weeks later, the same Hag that cursed Cadenza came to Duskstar Manor, for what reasons, Sonore does not know. Lyric and Rhythm defended their children with their ancestors' heirlooms but lost their lives in the fight, only managing to chase off the Hag. The very next day, Sonore found that Cadenza had stolen the Red Elemental Cloak and ran away from home. She left no letter and left no trace. She vanished. Unfortunately for Sonore, that was not the end of their family's tragedy. He tried to insist that Harmonia and Melodia stay at the manor with him, so they wouldn't lose more family. The two girls had other ideas though. A few days after their parents funeral and Cadenza's disappearance, both Harmonia and Melodia took off on their own, stealing away two more of the Elemental Cloaks. Not wanting to lose his family, Sonore decided to leave home to find his sisters, taking with him the last of the Elemental Cloaks: the Orange Elemental Cloak. The Search Continues Sonore, under the name Terrance, began training to join the military at age fifteen. By the time he was eighteen, he joined the Moonvale Army, hoping to form connections that would lead him to his sisters only to find dead ends. After being in the army for a 5 years and making a name for himself as the Stoneskin Soldier, he decided to leave to search for his family on a more personal level. He started writing letters to his sisters, giving them to powerful individuals who he believed would help in his search. During his journey, he met Falia Falone who trained him to heighten his skills. He spent the next four years training under her. She taught him how to be a more capable Fighter and even managed to teach him a couple of spells that would help him not only fight undead but also find his sisters. With these new skills under his belt, Sonore continued his search. Now, he wanders across Klosseipa, giving aid to those who need it and asking for any information on his lost sisters.Category:Klosseipa Category:NPCs Category:Siam Category:DnD